killingfloorfandomcom-20200213-history
Abomination
The Abomination was the fourth boss added to Killing Floor 2, initially as part of a Twisted Christmas event. He served the role of "Krampus" during the event, and then continued on as a regular boss after the event ended. He is a larger, armored version of a Bloat that is capable of creating Abomination Spawns. He has armor on his head, chest, and back. The armor pieces can be destroyed individually, and you must destroy that area's armor to begin to damage him there. As more armor pieces are destroyed, he becomes more ferocious. The health of the armor pieces scales up depending on the Difficulty and amount of players present. The armor on his chest has the most health, while the armor on his head has the least. Most grenades cannot damage his health bar until all three armor pieces are destroyed. If any armor remains, the grenade damage will be equally spread across the armor pieces and not deal any damage to his health bar. The exceptions are the fragments from the Frag Grenade and Nail Bomb, as those shards can hit between his armor pieces and damage him. The Abomination Spawn will explode when they get near a player, and can also leave behind a poisonous cloud when they die. They have deceptively high health for flailing blobs of goo, but they can be knocked down and it takes them nearly two full seconds to get back up. Regular zeds (Cyst, Clot, and Slasher) will also spawn during the boss wave. In addition to attacking with his large axes, bloat bile, and Abomination Spawns, he can also suck players and zeds towards him. Any zeds he consumes will be used to create addition Abomination Spawns. He can also leave exploding puddles of bile all over the place. The Abomination is not too hard to stay away from, the big problem is avoiding all the poison damage from the bloat bile on the ground and the exploding Abomination Spawns. Like regular Bloats, the Abomination can also block attacks, reducing all damage taken by 10%. Attacks to his axes always deal 80% less damage. When his health reaches 75%, 50%, or 20%, he will enrage for 9 seconds and begin sprinting after players. He will also enrage whenever one of his armor pieces is destroyed. Like all bosses, he does not have separate health for his head, and cannot be decapitated or dismembered until his normal health bar is fully depleted. Weaknesses and Resistances Weak Against: * Nothing Strong Against: * Microwave (-10% Damage) * Assault Rifles (-50% Damage, except AR-15 which is -60%) * Fire (-50% Damage) * Handguns (-50% Damage, except 9mm Pistol which is -35%) * Piercing (-50% Damage) * Rifles (-50% Damage) * SMGs (-50% Damage) * Toxic (-50% Damage) * Explosives (-60% Damage) * Shotguns (-60% Damage) Seasonal Variations * Summer Sideshow: The Main Attraction (Armored Pukey the clown) * Halloween Horrors: Giant Armored Bile monster * Twisted Christmas: Krampus Gallery Zed statssheet abomination.jpg Summersideshow abomination.PNG|Summer Sideshow Version Summersideshow abomination unmasked.PNG|Unmasked Summer Sideshow Version Kf2 abomination halloween.jpg|Halloween Version Kf2 abomination christmas.PNG|Twisted Christmas Version Kf2 krampus unarmored.PNG|Twisted Christmas Version (Unarmored) References * Killing Floor 2 Google Document Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2||true Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Specimen Category:Boss